Eye of the Storm
by Orichalcos
Summary: Oneshot. Trapped in a cave during a storm an injured Zetsu has nothing to do but wait it out, that is, until a young man takes shelter in the same cave. M for blood, violence, and cannibalism.


**Title:** Eye of the Storm

**Author:** Orichalcos

**Rating:** T for mentions of blood, violence, and cannibalism

**Summary:** Trapped in a cave during a storm an injured Zetsu has nothing to do but wait it out, that is, until a young man takes shelter in the same cave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zetsu or Naruto in general…but I do technically own the random guy

**Before Reading:** The story is written from Zetsu's POV

**Note:** This story was not Beta'd

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Drip…drip…drip…_

The pitter patters of rain echo through the cavern. Water seeps from the open cracks of the cave top dribbling down the walls onto the mud damped by rain streaming inside. It's calm, almost peaceful, but not for me. Blood oozes from my open wounds, with each step my legs threaten to give way under me. My head throbs and my muscles cry out, begging me to stop…I can't move any farther. I collapse.

I don't remember falling asleep, or maybe I just fell unconscious when I hit the ground, but for whatever reason I woke up some time after. I don't know where I am, and the downpour outside prevents me from taking in my surroundings. So instead, I examine the inside. There isn't much to look at, rocks, soil, and a few branches and leaves that must have been carried in by the wind. I drag myself over to a small puddle of water; it's seemingly clean so I take a quick drink.

Hours pass, or maybe just minutes, I'm not sure anymore. My golden eyes seem to glow in the darkness, although I'm sure it isn't night yet. My wounds have long since clotted, they may not be wrapped in bandages but at least they don't hurt anymore. I make sure to avoid getting any dirt in my wounds, risking infection. I check myself over for anything I might have overlooked. A quick glance over my body and I can clearly see my left wrist at an angle it shouldn't be. I pressed it softly to the ground and instantly pain racked my body. It's definitely broken. I cradled it close to my chest with my other hand; I knew I would have to set it back to its rightful position. I gripped my wrist a little harder and with a quick swish of my right arm and an audible crack I corrected the bone. Once again, pain shoots through me, but I know it will dissipate after a few moments. I look at my left wrist again, a little red and swollen but not too bad; at least I can move it, though I probably shouldn't for now.

I sigh…it's been too long since I arrived, I'm sure it hasn't been more then 5 hours but the rain won't let up. I shift and stand up. I sigh again. I should at least see what's farther in here.

Wandering in pure shadows I stumbled as I try to correct my footing. There were too many rocks and the ground itself was uneven. Well, at least there isn't any water dripping on me. After that thought I realized just how wet I was. I never did take off my cloak to dry. I grabbed the end of my cloak and twisted it, watching as the water drips out. I repeat in a few other particularly wet spots before patting it down. Seeing as there's nothing to do or see back here I should return back to the entrance.

As I walked back I faintly heard a voice. Pausing I listened, just to check if it was my dark half taking or someone else. He seemed to have read my mind.

"**Who me? Of course not, it's probably some poor whelp has managed to trap himself.**"

"Trap himself?" I ask back.

"…**Yes, he trapped himself. Come on, between the solid rocks of the cave, the pouring rain outside, us blocking the only other possible exit…**" he trailed off.

"…"

"…" he paused, waiting for me to answer. When I didn't he sighed, "**Let's just eat him**"

"Oh!" I cried out, "So blunt; why didn't you say so sooner?"

I could almost _feel_ his eyes rolling.

I snaked closer to the helpless victim. Carefully positioning my feet to ensure absolute control, remembering how hard to was to walk here the first time. When he was within sight I attempted to merge with the ground for a sneak attack when I could here my dark half again.

"**Come on, he's a wimp! I don't even think he's a ninja! Besides, I'm in the mood for a good chase**…" He sneered.

"I thought the whole point here was to avoid any kind of chase, honestly, he's right besides the opening to the cave."

"**Well, maybe, but he's not even facing us. If we can sneak up close enough we can quickly grab him and slit his throat!**"

"Ugh…"

With the ground being smoother in this area I began walking quietly towards the young man, only to realize that although the ground might be better to walk on, the rainwater made it like quicksand. It was too hard to walk on and I knew that if I continued I would only make succeed in making my presence known. Moving as close to the cavern edges as I could I materialized into walls.

Within not even seconds I was right beside him, I looked him over. Short brown hair, light brown eyes, a green jacket, black pants, and a stupid look plastered across his stupid face.

"**I'd love to see what he looks like after we skin him alive**..."

"Could we please not…?"

"**Hmf…**" he huffed.

I waited, remaining stationary until he was close enough to grasp. I couldn't let him get away not could I? Sure enough he started wandering back and forth, never actually close enough for me to grab. So I continued to wait.

Soon enough, he paced so close to the wall that the moment he turned his back I dived out and reached for his arm.

Even though I didn't make a noise his reflexes were quick and he managed to move away fast enough for myself to miss. Although I missed his arm, I immediately recoiled by grabbing the fabric at the edge of his jacket, which he then quickly slipped out of. Wasting no time to look at his attacker he ran from me towards the exit. Right before he reached it he slipped in a pile of mud right onto his face.

Taking the opportunity I dived towards him again, unable to move quickly he did what he could to avoid me and rolled.

But he wasn't fast enough. My human jaws latched into his right shoulder and with the combined weight of my left arm and leg on top of his body I swiftly but efficiently ripped his arm out of its socket and tore it right off.

He shrieked in pain as he held his bleeding side and rolled around on the ground to ease the stinging and throbbing he felt. His arm still latched in my jaws bled all over my neck and chest, soaking through my cloak. My plant jaws closed around my head and leaked highly corrosive acid on the detached arm, my own body being immune to its acidity. Melting away the clothing and bones inside I promptly devoured the flesh, savoring the meaty taste that no other animal could produce. Yes, that's what men are, animals; animals for those like me to hunt and kill. Worthless prey that would rather die then accept the fact that they are no different then the boars or elk killed to make their so called 'delicacies'.

Opening my leafy appendages I see that the man has yet to flee for his life, his last mistake. He cowers near a large rock shaking in what might be fear, or it could just be from blood loss, which would also make sense considering how pale he's gotten. Before he could lose anymore blood I walked towards him.

His eyes grew wide and he quickly searched the ground for anything that could be used as a weapon. Settling his eyes on a large rock he picked it up with his one good hand and hurled it towards me. I instantly dodged it and lunged towards him for the final blow. My rows of razor sharp teeth clenched his neck and after one quick bite I ripped away a part of his throat. His screams of terror echo off the walls but eventually bubble down as his mouth and lungs filled with blood. His torn jugular vein spewed blood not only on the ground below but all over my own face. As his heart slowed to a stop I wiped some of the blood off my face and licked my finger. It was an odd sense of accomplishment. My black half cackled.

I remained silent as I brought my head down to devour the rest of the body.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Note:** For once, I think I wrote a decent fanfiction. Like any other story I've written in my life I'm sure I've got scenes written in past, some in present, and some in the future when it should all be present. I'm pretty bad at that kind of stuff…

I'm so lucky, I wrote two pages then my computer screen went black…it decided it wanted to restart. I think my heart stopped there for a moment. An hours worth of writing was just deleted. I wanted to cry. But when I opened up Word again, there under 'document recovery' was my story :D I had to write a couple sentences to catch up but at least I didn't have to write it all over again. If I did I think I would've given up.


End file.
